


Dancing Ghost

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Takeru/Alain drabble with the prompt, "Dancing headcanon". Short, sweet, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Ghost

It was a quiet afternoon, everyone had gone into the town on various leaving Takeru in the temple basement by himself cleaning up. To pass the time the small ghost grabbed one of Akari’s radio’s and turned the volume up, filling the space with J-pop. But the cleaning didn’t last long, and Takeru found himself dancing around the empty space. His small hips swinging around unable to find the driving beat. 

“What is that noise? And what are you doing?”  
Suddenly, Takeru stopped looking up, watching as Alain walked down the wooden steps. His face flushed a bright pink, as he moved to the radio, turning it down. 

Bashfully, the boy ran his fingers through his short tresses, "Haha, you caught me, I was dancing" Takeru shyly admitted with a small smile. Alain's eyes narrowed questionably, as he reached the bottom step. 

"What is, dancing?" 

Takeru blinked, "Ah, they must not dance in your world..." He said sympathetically. Then suddenly his face brighten up, turning to the radio turning it back up. 

"Here, dancing is just moving your body to music...like this!" The Kamen Rider moved his body again, trying hard to fall into the beat. "We do it to have fun, exercise, or express ourselves. Want to try?"

The Prince watched the small boy carefully, watching Takeru's hips sway, and his arms flail about. It looked silly and pointless, but the smile that was on the ghost boy's face moved something in him. The other boy was having...fun, and he wanted to try too. Finally, Alain let out a sigh giving in, and began to move his hips along awkwardly.

"Thats it! Now try your arms! Good!"

\----

"Takeru-dono!!" Onari finally finished all of his chores, putting down a bag of groceries on the kitchen table. When no one answered his call, the monk followed the music that was coming out from their basement lair. 

Stepping down the steps, the man called, "Taker-eh?!!" 

He stopped in his tracks, his eyeballs bulging out in shock. 

In the middle of the basement open space, was Takeru, with Alain's arms around his neck, swaying in small circles to slow music in the background. 

"T-T-T-TAKERU-DONO?!"

Takeru jumped away from the other boy, his face a bright red. "Onari! It isn't what you think!" He cried, waving his hands around in defense. 

"Then what is this?!" The monk demanded racing down the stairs to face them. 

Alain spoke up, in a matter of fact tone. "Takeru wanted to teach me what you humans call dance." 

Takeru nodded eagerly a smile crossing across his face. "He's really good! Alain is even better at slow dancing!"

Scoffing lightly, Alain turned back to the Kamen Rider, dismissing the fussing guardian. 

"Want to continue practicing later?" 

"Eh?" The brunette turned his gaze shyly back to the Prince, "Um...sure okay!"


End file.
